Barrows/Strategies
This page shows various strategies which may help you to kill the Barrows brothers. Getting there .]] The most effective way to get to the Barrows area is via completion of the Shades of Mort'ton quest and teleporting with the Minigame Group Finder. An alternative way is by use of the Myreque tunnel, unlocked during and after In Search of the Myreque and then using the Swamp Boat to travel to Mor'ton at which point you will travel east to reach the Barrows mounds. It is extremely useful to have level 50 Construction for the ability to build a Kharyrll (or Canifis) portal and an altar in your player-owned house. This allows Teleport to House tabs to be used after looting each chest, which will allow you to quickly recharge your Prayer and bank in Canifis (not to mention getting back to Barrows). If In Search of the Myreque has not been completed to the point in which you gain use of the swamp boat, then the only way to get to Barrows is by running through the swamp, which is not recommended as it takes a long time and much of your food will be rotted by ghasts. Requirements The only requirements to do Barrows are completion of the Priest in Peril quest, and starting the Nature Spirit quest. Suggested skill levels *50+ (75+ ideal for use of Trident of the seas/Trident of the swamp) *70+ and (For kill count) *50+ (if ranging Ahrim) *60+ (if you plan to tank most brothers) *55+ (for use of the Magic Dart spell) *43+ (highly recommended to block damage from the brothers, especially Dharok) Alternatively, 70 / / will allow you to use the black salamander, a cheap and effective alternative to Slayer Dart, Trident, and/or God spells. Suggested quests *Started Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen for access to Fairy ring transportation, using either ring in the Mort Myre Swamp or ring in the Myreque hideout tunnels. *Completion of In Search of the Myreque to access a shortcut from Canifis to The Hollows and then the Swamp Boat from there to Mort'ton.It should be noted that Nature Spirit, In Search of the Myreque, and In Aid of the Myreque are all easy corresponding quests which will save much time. *Completion of In Aid of the Myreque for access to a bank in Burgh de Rott, which is closer to the Barrows then Canifis bank. *Completion of Rum Deal quest for Holy wrench is also helpful. *Completion of Shades of Mort'ton for use of the minigame teleport, a short distance from Barrows. Can only be used once every 20 minutes. This skips going through the swamps and will save food from ghasts. *Completion of the Morytania Hard Diary for double combat runes from the chest. Recommended Method Armour Because the melee Barrows brothers have such low Magic Defence, it does not matter whether you wear Melee or Magic gear if you plan to attack them with Magic. Although using magical armour such as Mystic or Ahrim's will improve your Magic accuracy, they do have a low Defence against magical attacks, but using Melee armour together with Slayer Dart will highly lower your Magic accuracy. Another option is to use full Void Knight equipment. This gives a strong bonus against the Barrows brothers. Some use full Void and switch out the range and mage helmet. Weapon Notes *You should always use Rune arrows for Ahrim. It can be worthwhile to bring a Ranging potion, as he has high ranged defence despite being weak to ranged attacks. *Imbuing the Magic shortbow with a Bounty Hunter Scroll will give you a second special. *Half keys and Dragon med helm are bonus loot added to the chest, and can be affected by the Ring of wealth. *Once you can use a 15-second hold (Entangle, Ice Blitz, or Ice Barrage) you can hold the Melee Brothers to not take damage while you attack. This is a cheap way to save supplies. *A Stamina potion can be used to make the run through the tunnels simpler. * Completing the Morytania Hard Diary will grant you 50% more runes when looting from the chest. *The maximum damage by each brother: **Dharok - 30 at full HP, 70 at 1 HP **Guthan - 26 **Karil - 20 (Attacks rapidly) **Ahrim - 20 **Torag - 25 **Verac - 25, 15 if praying Protect from Melee *Bones to Peaches tablets are an excellent way to extend Barrows trips. Just fill empty spaces with bones while gathering kill count, and convert as needed. *You can use the ladder square in the 4 corners of the tunnel as a safe spot against Melee Brothers. Leave the room, and re-enter until your tunnel brother appears. Then, run around the plain, dark square/ladder until they get stuck. This will save Prayer and food. *If you are above 70 Defence, you can tank Torag, Guthan, or Verac fairly effectively and should no longer need to use Prayer against them. It is still recommended to use it to reduce the amount of damage dealt if they get lucky on you. *Ice Blitz runes are roughly equal in cost to Entangle, binding for the same 15 seconds, but hitting up to 26. *When killing Verac, because his set allows him to hit through protection prayers, most players who kill him usually use Entangle or Ice Barrage once he spawns to bind him for a decent amount of time. This will save food should he be lucky enough for his set effect to activate. **Snare allows for 3 attacks before Verac starts moving again. **Entangle/Ice Blitz allows for 5 attacks before Verac starts moving again. **Ice Barrage allows for 6 attacks before Verac starts moving again. *A full set of Guthans is helpful at the tunnels to restore lost health from encounters with the Brothers and gaining killcount. This will require 70 Attack, Strength and Defence in order to use however. Inventory * Spade * Ectophial or any other one-click teleport * Black/Blessed chaps * Magic shortbow / Toxic blowpipe / Crystal bow * Abyssal whip / Dragon scimitar * Melee platebody / D'hide body * Runes for attacking and binding spell to be cast (only if necessary) * Ranging potion (if you wish) * 10-20 Prayer potions (varies depending on stats) * 5+ Bones to Peaches tablets * Stamina potion (optional, but recommended for those with low Agility levels/carrying lots of heavy equipment) * Food that heals 10+ in a single click for the remaining inventory space. (Pineapple pizzas are excellent.) Tunnels The tunnels should not prove to be a great challenge to any experienced player. They are a series of 9 rooms, connected by passageways. At the center of the tunnels, there is the room containing the rewards chest (in this chest there will always be a brother, just in case a player doesn't encounter any of them before that point). This room is only reachable by one of the 4 doors connecting to it, and which door this is changes every time a player leaves the crypts. The aforementioned door is a locked one, requiring the player to solve a multiple choice puzzle to unlock the door. Note: When opening any door in the tunnels, a monster will always pop out and attack the player. The monster can be a Bloodworm, Crypt rat, Skeleton or any missing Barrow Brothers. It is advised to keep health at least 50+ incase a brother appears upon opening a door, or the player may die from the unexpected attack. CAUTION: If you get the puzzle wrong, the crypt formation will shift, requiring you to go around the tunnels another time to one of the other 4 doors. Also, remember as long as there is one brother left, there is always the possibility that, upon entering one of the crypt rooms, he will attack, even if the chest has been looted. Once you go down the ladder, check your surroundings to figure out which corner your ladder is in. Remember this room, to return up the ladder for multiple chest runs if you can attempt it. By tilting the camera, and looking at the interior tunnel rooms, you can scan ahead to see which door will contain your puzzle and route to the center room. Only the middle path with the Open Door option will have your puzzle. The other 3 will only have Examine Door as an option. In a corner room, you can see 2 of your 4 potential internal rooms. Puzzle solutions Category:Strategies